


Departure

by Blizardstar



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote it after that and I’m too lazy to check when different things are from, Multi, Spoilers for like up to 2.12 maybe?, for anyone looking at fic before they’re caught up, hello future people, written before 3.1 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: They were just seeing things. She knew they were just seeing things. Their brains playing tricks on them, imagining that the worst thing had happened. She knew that.But still.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Title from (It's a) Departure by The Long Winters

They were just seeing things. She knew they were just seeing things. Their brains playing tricks on them, imagining that the worst had happened. She knew that, logically. Cassium had been swiping bodies that no one would miss before they were buried. Hawk was buried, they saw him. Cassium wasn't going around digging up bodies. They would have noticed if Hawk's grave had been disturbed if they were going grave digging anyway. They had gone to visit him after that second Cassium lab, just to be sure. It was the same as it had always been. Everything was fine.

But still.

But still...

Sometimes when she looked at Sal, she would notice things. She knew Lacy was seeing them too, the way sometimes their eyes would lock with hers when it happened. How the way Sal moved to reach into the cabinets in the kitchen was oddly familiar. How he picked up so quickly on how and when to bring snacks (or in Sal's case, really just coffee and pineapple juice) to Lacy when they were in their coding nest it seemed almost like a reawoken muscle memory. How some of the seams where Sal's skin was knit together were oddly close to the position of Hawk's tattoos. How Hawk was never really a fan of going into the water with them when Lacy and Luma went diving. 

They were just seeing things. She knew they were just seeing things. Their brains playing tricks on them, imagining that the worst thing had happened. But if they weren't. If somehow this impossible, _horrible_ thing had happened. At least they had found him again, he was safe in their care. If the worst had managed to happen, at least Hawk was home.

**Author's Note:**

> It's familiar, but not _too_ familiar, BUT NOT TOO NOT FAMILIAAARRRR


End file.
